Pedestal bed bases are commonly used structures to support a box spring and mattress above the floor. Typically, pedestal bed bases are made up of a number of pieces that are shipped unassembled and then installed at a location where the bed base is to be used. Such pedestal bed bases are commonly installed in hotels or motels.
Prior art pedestal bed bases have required the use of tools to assemble. When installing a large number of bed bases the use of tools to put together the bed base slows the installation process. The use of fasteners and tools increases the cost of installation of the bed bases and the shipping costs. Ideally, the fewer number of parts required to assemble a bed base, the easier and less costly the installation.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a pedestal bed base having a minimum number of parts that may be assembled quickly and without the use of tools.